Esperanza en Paris: Especial mundial
by sonrais777
Summary: El partido de la final está cerca y tras una serie de sucesos un akuma aparece para poner en aprietos al equipo de Paris, donde para derrotarlo deberán jugar su mismo juego.


**Hola a todos! Gracias por pasarse para empezar a leer, este capítulo lo declaro como un capítulo especial dedicado al mundial de Esperanza en Paris. Y quienes se preguntan, solo soy una hincha del futbol cada cuatro años, o para ver a los deportistas europeos XD Pero bueno, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes, espero que igual haya fefstejado como todo mundo que Francia sea bicampeón y también a NancySauria que me dio permiso de usar la última imagen que publicó en su cuenta de Deviantart, pasen a verla, es genial XD Y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Le marqueur.

Capítulo especial.

La televisión de la biblioteca estaba teniendo problemas con la señal. Iván ya estaba harto de golpear el aparato y lamentablemente había sido Nathaniel a quien pusieron como antena improvisada.

-Levanta tu mano a la derecha unos cinco centímetros.- le pidió Max y la imagen mejoró, pero no era perfecta.

-¡Aun no se ve bien!- se quejó Kim.

-Levanta un poco la pierna y... ¡Lo tenemos!- todos centraron su vista en el televisor mientras que en el segundo piso, Chloe y Sabrina se burlaban del pobre artista que quedó en una posición extraña y ridícula.

-¡Vaya! Has encontrado tu verdadera vocación Nathaniel.- las dos chicas se rieron y Nathaniel estuvo a punto de caer hasta que dos gentiles manos se posaron en sus hombros.

-No te muevas.- le dijo Marinette y Nathaniel vio a su amiga Juliet junto con Alya colocar varios libros gruesos en pila para que le sirvieran de apoyo.

-Gracias chicas. Todo esto por ver una entrevista…

-Bueno, no es cualquier entrevista.- dijo Alya mirando al grupo de alumnos reunido donde en el centro, estaba sentado un chico de piel oscura, vestido con la camiseta de la selección de Francia, jeans, zapatillas de deporte blancas y de cabello peinado en rastas con un balón de futbol entre sus manos. Claude y Kim estaban a sus costados y de repente Kim se emocionó.

-¡Allí está, Kyle!- le codeó y el chico sonrió mientras aparecía Nadja Chamack con un jugador, un varón alto, fornido de cabeza rasurada muy parecido al joven.

- **Y aquí tenemos a Antoine Mbappé. Dinos Antoine, ¿qué tienes que decirles a todos los aficionados del próximo partido?**

- **Lo mismo que ha dicho nuestro entrenador. Daremos lo mejor de nosotros hasta dejar el pellejo en el campo y llevar la copa del mundo a Francia.**

Todos los alumnos lanzaron un vitoreo.

 **-¿Y tienes a alguien a quien dedicar el partido?**

 **-Por supuesto. A mis padres que han hecho de todo porque consiguiera mi sueño y a mi hermanito, que estoy seguro a futuro será tan bueno o mejor que yo.**

 **-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Nadja Chamack se despide**.- todos aplaudieron a Kyle que se reía con Kim y Claude.

-Tu hermano es genial.- le dijo Claude.- Seguro ganan el partido y se hacen los campeones.

-¡Por supuesto!- se levantó Kyle con su balón de futbol entre sus manos.- Y estoy seguro que Francia tendrá la copa del mundo. ¡Porque son los mejores! Y he visto todos los partidos y a mi hermano jugar en cada uno. Le prometí no perderme jamás uno.- Marinette se acercó para apagar el televisor cuando su mano casi toca la de Adrien que igual iba a apagarla. Marinette se sonroja y es cuando pasan el anuncio del próximo partido.

-Pues al parecer será difícil ver el siguiente. Es dentro de dos días y no creo que a los maestros le den por ver futbol.- dijo Adrien viendo a sus compañeros. En el fondo Nathaniel cayó al suelo al fin descansando de su obligada labor ayudado por Juliet.

Kyle solo lanzó un corto bufido.

-Escuché que algunas escuelas suspenderán algunas clases por ver el partido. No creo que sea difícil convencer al director.- Nino se pone a su lado.

-Exacto, ¿qué puede decir? ¿Solo un no?

-No, no, no y no.- fue la respuesta del director Damocles a los estudiantes que fueron a verle a su despacho.- El futbol no es más importante que sus estudios. Es absurdo que me pidan algo así.

-Pero algunas escuelas...- intentó decir Kyle pero el director frunció más el ceño.

-Algunas escuelas no cumplen con los estándares que se piden. Así que olviden esa tonta idea y vuelvan a clases que la campana está a punto de sonar.

Todos salieron un poco derrotados y Claude le dio unas palmadas a su amigo. Afuera, Marinette y Alya, junto con algunos alumnos, habían escuchado todo y se dispersaron quedando solo unos pocos.

-Lo siento amigo. Ya podrás ver la repetición en tu casa.

-No, no. Se lo prometí a Antoine. Y voy a hacer lo que sea para ver ese partido.

-¿Y qué piensas? ¿Fingirte enfermo para no venir?- preguntó Nino y Marinette entonces tiene una idea.

-Lo tengo. ¿Qué tal si juntamos firmas? Una propuesta firmada por los alumnos y los maestros para poder ver el partido. Después de todo solo será en las primeras dos horas de clases. No puede haber problemas.

-¿Se podría hacer eso?- preguntó Kyle con cierta ilusión.

-¡Claro! Podemos intentarlo.

-Todos podemos ayudar a recolectar firmas.- sugirió Adrien y Claude le miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por supuesto, con esa carita que se cargas será fácil conseguir firmas de las chicas.- Adrien le miró mal y luego sonrió.

-Por supuesto, lástima que unos no puedan decir lo mismo de sí mismos.- Claude frunció el ceño y luego sonrió peinando hacia atrás su cabello.

-Soy capaz de recolectar tantas firmas de chicas como tú.

-Claro…- Marinette miró a ambos chicos, se podía ver la rivalidad entre ellos, Juliet vio de reojo a Claude y suspiró a lo bajo, entonces Alya suspiró y les dio a los dos un empujón.

-Pues anden, tenemos mucho que hacer para que pongan en uso sus encantos después, debemos ir a clases. Vamos.- Alya empujó a los chicos, ya estando sola Marinette, Tikki se asomó un poco desde su bolso.

-¿Crees que puedan conseguir suficientes firmas para que el director les dé permiso?

-Bueno, eso espero que cuando vea que muchos desean ver el partido nos dé permiso. El director tiene su lado bueno en el fondo.

-Es bueno de tu parte ayudar a ese chico a ver el partido y a su hermano.

-Sí, además… de que toca clase con la señorita Mendeleiev y aun no termino la tarea.

-Marinette…- Tikki le miró de forma desaprobatoria.

-Juro que intentaré terminarla hoy, con todos los pendientes que tengo.

-Debes ponerte prioridades, Marinette, no puedes bajar tu calificación de la escuela. No me imagino a Ladybug castigada.

-Lo sé.- respondió con desgana recordando como la última vez sus padres la habían castigado por sus retardos y notas.- Te prometo que intentaré terminar la tarea esta noche. Ahora a clases.

Al otro día todos se habían propuesto a ayudar a tomar firmas, Marinette y Alya no tenían problemas en conseguir algunas, aunque Marinette se quedaba embobada viendo a Adrien y Alya tenía que arrastrarla para seguir con las firmas, consiguieron las firmas de su clase, cabe decir que Lila firmó solo la hoja de Claude. Las chicas hacían fila para firmar a Adrien pero Nino estaba allí para salvarle de sus admiradoras, aunque Adrien pudo notar que algunos chicos parecían encantados con firmar a Marinette, no sabía por qué aquello le resultaba un poco incómodo y a lo lejos levantaba su pulgar a Alya que hacía lo mismo. Juliet consiguió las firmas de algunos maestros que parecían de acuerdo y algunos clubes. Kim junto con Kyle igualmente buscaban firmas con los equipos de deportes. Al final, habían conseguido tantas firmas antes de terminar el receso que estaban seguros todos los de la escuela firmaron, con excepción de Chloe y Sabrina, claro estaba.

-Fiuu, creo que con esto será suficiente.- dijo Marinette y Kyle sonrió ampliamente al ver la cantidad de firmas.

-No me lo puedo creer, estoy seguro que con esto el director nos dejará a ver el partido a todos.

-Eso espero. Vamos.- junto con Alya fueron a la oficina del director, afuera, Nino se acercó a Adrien.

-No te sabía tan aficionado del futbol. Aunque creo que recuerdo sobre un futbolito en tu cuarto.

-Me gusta el deporte, pero tampoco soy tan fanático, digamos que tengo una intención oculta del por qué hago esto.

-Ya veo. ¿No sería por ayudar a Marinette?- le picó las costillas con el codo y Adrien sonrió.

-En parte, Marinette es una gran amiga y ella ha hecho mucho por ayudar a Kyle.- Nino suspiró resignado.

-Viejo… eres un caso perdido.- Adrien miró confundido a su amigo. En tanto Claude miró a Juliet y se aclaró la garganta.

-Esto… fue muy amable de tu parte ayudarnos con esto de las firmas.

-Está bien. Estoy acostumbrada a recolectar firmas para la protección de animales.

-Anda, entonces ya tienes experiencia en el terreno.- sonrió intentando hacerla sonreír y lo logró a medias. Este se rascó la cabeza intentando encontrar otra cosa de qué hablar.- Y… ¿te gusta el soccer?

-Oh, pues… claro aunque es algo complicado en mi familia.

-¿Complicado?

-Mi abuelo era hincha de Estados Unidos, mi abuela es parte inglesa así que es algo hincha de Inglaterra, por parte de mis tíos son en parte de Suiza, otros en Italia, aunque esta vez no calificaron, España y Alemania, demasiados divididos.- Claude se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿cuántos tíos tenía?- Pero… yo le voy a Francia. Al fin y al cabo es el país donde nací.- Claude sonrió a la chica.

-Tal vez… podríamos ver el partido…ya sabes, jun…

-¡¿QUIÉN LES DIJO QUE HICIERAN ALGO COMO ESTO?!- los gritos del director fueron para todos como un balde de agua fría.

Dentro, Marinette tenía los papeles en sus manos intentando no retroceder.

-Pero señor, es una solicitud por parte de varios alumnos, incluyendo a algunos maestros.

-¿Todavía cuando les había dicho que no? ¿Se piensan que se puede perder así el tiempo con un deporte tan absurdo como el futbol que solo trata de perseguir una tonta pelota?

-¡El futbol no es absurdo!- defendió Kyle.- Es un deporte que sirve para unir a la gente y es divertido.

-¡Bah! Tonterías.- el director se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos.- En vez de perder el tiempo con algo tan absurdo pónganse a estudiar.- tomó las hojas de las firmas que tenía Marinette y las tiró al cubo de basura.- Y usted jovencito, deje de soñar, tire ese balón y mejor tome un libro para estudiar. Ahora, fuera de aquí.- salieron del despacho con la mirada baja, al salir, Kim se acercó a su amigo.

-Kyle, lo siento.

-Se lo prometí a mi hermano, yo…yo…- se fue corriendo perdiéndose de la vista de todos y justo cuando la campana sonó para entrar a clases.

-Chicas, ustedes vayan a clases, nosotros debemos ir.- dijo Adrien y Marinette asintió preocupada.

-Suerte.-Adrien sonrió y con los chicos fueron a buscar a Kyle.

El gran ventanal se abre dejando ver a una solitaria figura en medio de la oscura habitación rodeado de mariposas blancas. Una cruel sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del villano.

-Es horrible cuando no podemos cumplir una promesa, pero más cuando alguien se burla de lo que amas y apasionas.- una mariposa se oscurece y vuela lejos de su creador.- Vuela, vuela alto mi akuma y demonízalo.

Kyle se había ocultado en los casilleros, el joven abrazó su balón de futbol ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas sin ver a la mariposa que se colocó sobre el balón. Alzó la vista con la marca de la mariposa en su rostro.

-Le Marqueur, soy Hawk Moth. ¿Quieres demostrarles a todos tu pasión a lo que amas? Adelante, te doy el poder de realizar el juego perfecto. Pero a cambio de eso, necesito que saques del juego a Ladybug y Chat Noir y que me entregues sus miraculous, ¿crees que puedas hacerme ese favor?- Kyle sonrió.

-Serán por completo expulsados del partido.- el miasma oscuro lo cubrió por completo y el balón cayó al suelo detenido por su pie. El akuma de piel azul, cabello negro en el centro, con uniforme negro con línea morada en los costados se irguió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.- Hora de comenzar el partido.

Las clases habían comenzado hace rato, por eso cuando la puerta del salón se abrió la señorita Bustier miró a los varones molesta.

-¿Qué horas son estas de entrar?- Adrien intentó justificarse.

-Lo sentimos señorita, es que verá...- para su sorpresa fue Claude quien intervino.

-Es que Adrien se sentía mal. Y no podía salir del baño, ya sabe cómo es que la tripa te traicione.- Adrien deseó con el alma golpearlo al tiempo que se moría de la vergüenza.

-¿Y todos tenían que quedarse con él?- preguntó la maestra escéptica y los chicos asintieron respondiendo casi a la vez.

-Le conseguimos la medicina.- dijo Nino.

-No tenía papel y fuimos a buscar.- le dijo Kim rascándose tras la nuca.

-Necesitaba ropa limpia.- dijo Claude y tras eso la maestra asintió bajó los hombros.

-Muy bien. Pero que sea la última vez. Y Adrien, si te sientes mal puedes salir sin levantar la mano.

-G-Gracias...- fue a su lugar, estaba seguro que Plagg estaría aguantando las ganas de reírse. Y él deseaba estar en un pozo profundo y no salir en mucho tiempo.

-Adrien...- Marinette susurro detrás de él y volteó a verla.- ¿Y Kyle?- Adrien negó con la cabeza y Marinette se mostró en serio preocupada con la idea de que tal vez había salido de la escuela. Pero un estruendo provoca que todos se alarmen.

-Chicos, por favor, calma.- dijo la señorita Bustier intentando calmarles pero Alya con celular en mano no tardó en salir del salón.

-¡Alya! No puede ser…- resignada Marinette siguió a Alya y vio la puerta del despacho del director destruida. Un balón de futbol se movió lentamente en el suelo y con paso tranquilo, el akuma ingresó a la oficina deteniendo con el pie el balón.

-Buenas tardes director Damocles.- le habló al director que estaba escondido tras su escritorio.

-¿Q-Q-Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?-

Marinette aprovechó que Alya estaba distraída para ir al baño.

-Tikki, hora de actuar. ¡Tikki Transfórmame!

El director fue acorralado en la esquina de su oficina y el akuma sonrió perverso.

-Por favor, déjame ir.

-Oh, claro que lo dejaré ir, solo si esquiva este tiro de esquina.- el balón de repente parecía arder y pateó la pelota. Pero el yoyo de Ladybug atrapa primero al director y lo jaló hacia ella. El balón se clavó en la pared destrozándola y luego regresó a su dueño.

-Creo que ese tiro estuvo fuera de lugar.

-¡Ladybug! Perfecto. Al parecer comenzaremos el partido tu y yo.- el director huyó gracias a Ladybug y esta dio una vuelta hacia atrás esquivando el balón que iba a un tiro directo y cayendo en el patio de la escuela.

-¡Esto no es un campo de futbol!

Pocos alumnos habían salido de las aulas y Adrien vio a Ladybug lanzar su yoyo que fue repelido por la poderosa fuerza del tiro que la obligó a volver a esquivarlo.

-Sea lo que sea sé que podemos arreglarlo.

-Tú no lo entiendes Ladybug. ¡Esto no es solo un juego para mí!- pateó el balón y este rebotó por todo el lugar. Todos tuvieron que agacharse y Adrien corrió al laboratorio que se encontraba vacío.

-Muy bien Plagg, hora de entrar al juego.

-Mmm, no soy alguien deportivo. Soy más de los que prefieren verlo con un queso de compañía.

-¡Plagg Transfórmame!

Ladybug esquivó el balón como pudo pero solo fue un segundo ya que este rebotó y fue golpeada por este mismo por la espalda cayendo al suelo. El akuma sonrió y la marca de la mariposa apareció en su rostro.

-Muy bien Le Marqueur, ahora toma sus pendientes.

-Hora de que me des tu miraculous Ladybug.- Le Marqueur se acercó pero antes de tomar un pendiente, el bastón de Chat Noir apareció y lo golpeó alejándolo de Ladybug.

-Usar las manos va contra las reglas.

-Chat Noir...- el felino ayudó a su lady que agradeció la intervención.

-¿Estás bien mi lady?

-Gracias a ti. Ten cuidado. En verdad tiene una patada poderosa.

-Vaya, vaya, así que el segundo jugador aparece. Creo que debo preparar un campo de juego más acorde al partido.- pateó el balón hacia el techo y fue tanta la fuerza que restos de este comenzaron a caer.

Los alumnos y maestros que estaban afuera se cubrieron y entre ellos, Claude vio a Lila desprotegida y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Ladybug y Chat Noir destruyeron esos pedazos antes de que lastimaran a alguien, pero el akuma ya se había ido.

-¿A dónde se fue?

-Debemos buscarlo Chat. No sabemos de lo que es capaz.

-Vamos.- asintió Chat y los dos héroes se fueron por el techo.

Entre tanto, Juliet que se había quedado en el marco de la puerta del salón, vio a Claude y Lila y rodó los ojos para salir de la escuela y esconderse en las jardineras. Breezy salió molesta.

-¿Tanto alboroto por un juego? Mejor ponerse histérico cuando se termine el delineador.

-Cada quien lo suyo. Breezy, Transfórmame.- la súper heroína saltó y fue por las azoteas tras sus compañeros. En la escuela, Claude intentaba quitarse a Lila de encima.

-Oh, Claude, quédate conmigo. Tengo tanto miedo.

-Esto... sí, sí. Yo debo correr. Ya te consigo ayuda profesional.- se zafó de ella y corrió. Lila iba a decir algo pero la maestra Bustier llama la atención de sus alumnos.

-Calma chicos. Todos ya saben el protocolo. Esperemos que los héroes derroten a este akuma.- Lila hizo un gesto de desagrado rodando los ojos e ingresó al salón.

Claude fue a la biblioteca sin que le vieran y fue hasta el fondo. Sain salió y miró a su portador.

-Parece ser que tu amigo no tomó muy bien el rechazo de la petición.

-El futbol significa todo para Kyle. No dejaré que Hawk Moth manche con su odio lo que quiere.

-Entonces, andando chico, me he alimentado con ración extra de papas.

-Sain, Transfórmame.

Habían perdido al akuma. Sobre las azoteas, Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban perdidos.

-¿Cómo pudo desaparecer un akuma?- preguntó Ladybug y Chat responde con su usual tono jocoso.

-Normalmente hacen un alboroto para que los sigamos. Aunque creo que tuvo que ver con que todo Paris esté preparándose para el partido de mañana.- Ladybug suspiró al ver que había gente con la camiseta del equipo de Francia.

-¿Dónde podría estar?

-Creo que podríamos saber dónde está.- los dos voltearon para ver a Queen Bee llegar, y casi enseguida a Vulpine.

-Escuché de un akuma amante del futbol. Soy un hincha total del equipo de Paris.- Queen con su cerbatana comenzó a revisar algo.

-¿Dijo algo el akuma que pueda a ayudarnos a localizarlo?

-Bueno...- Ladybug lo pensó.- Dijo que iba a preparar un campo de juego más acorde...- las dos chicas permanecieron pensando hasta que se miran a la vez y responden al mismo tiempo.

-/ ¡El estadio de La Princesa!/

Los cuatro héroes llegaron al estadio, y en el centro del campo, el akuma parecía esperarlos.

-¿Será una trampa?- preguntó Chat Nir con clara desconfianza.

-No lo sé, pero todos atentos.- les dijo Ladybug y todos asintieron. Bajaron rodeando al akuma con sus armas listas.- Estas rodeado. No puedes escapar.

-¿Escapar? Los estaba esperando para iniciar el juego.- su pie alzó el balón al cielo y de repente una cúpula oscura se formó en todo el campo. Ladybug lanzó su yoyo pero este cayó al suelo como un yoyo común y corriente.

-¿Qué rayos?- incluso Bee intentó soplar su cerbatana pero nada fue lanzado. Vulpine gruñó al ver que no podía hacer crecer su escudo.

-Nuestras armas están inutilizadas.

-Efectivamente.- dijo el akuma y saltó lejos del grupo con su balón, y fue que tres grandes figuras oscuras parecidas a jugadores aparecieron a un lado de este.- Este es un juego por todo. Y sus miraculous serán mi premio.

-¡Ya quisieras!- le reclamó Chat Noir.

-Las reglas son simples, quien gane en los próximos 15 minutos, será libre y tendrá los miraculous. Y los perdedores se van a su casa sin nada. Ah, y no podrán irse, ni usar sus armas, van contra las reglas.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Bee a sus compañeros y Chat respondió.

-Creo que no tenemos otra opción.- Ladybug asintió con determinación.

-Vamos a jugar.

Todos se colocaron en posición. Chat Noir se puso de portero, Ladybug como delantera con Vulpine y Queen Bee en defensa.

Un árbitro parecido a los jugadores apareció y con un silbato dio inicio al partido antes de desaparecer. El tiempo en el reloj del estadio apareció con los quince minutos y restando. Ladybug no pudo siquiera tocar el balón porque Le Marqueur pasó tan rápido de ella que no lo notó. Vulpine intentó un arrastre pero el akuma pasó el balón a uno de sus jugadores. Queen Bee intentó quitarle el balón pero fue un pase lo que la hizo perderlos y un gol de Le Marqueur que Chat no pudo detener.

-Uno a cero perdedores.- se burló el akuma y Chat gruñó.

-El juego apenas empieza.

-Y lo que les falta sufrir.

-Ladybug, no dejemos que nos pasen.- dijo Vulpine y la heroína asintió.

-Lo sé. Vamos.

Chat Noir deseó romper el balón con sus garras pero al parecer no era posible, lo lanzó hacia su lady pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando Le Marqueur apareció e interceptó el balón por un momento, pero esta vez Ladybug logró quitárselo y le dio un pase a Vulpine al burlar al otro delantero.

-¡Lo tengo!

-¡Cuidado!- el grito de Ladybug no le ayudó a reaccionar a tiempo que el defensa le barrió y cayó al suelo. El segundo gol no tardó en caer.

-Son muy buenos.- dijo Ladybug al ayudar al zorro.

-Son como profesionales. ¿Cómo los venceremos?

-Ladybug vio el reloj, faltaban menos de nueve minutos para terminar.

-Debe tener un punto débil, solo debemos encontrarlo.

-Es obvio que el akuma debe estar en ese balón.

-Lo sé, pero no sabemos cómo romperlo.

Volvieron a sus lugares y de nuevo, cuando Chat Noir lanzó el balón, fueron burlados. Vieron casi el inminente gol cuando Queen Bee fue pasada sin poder hacer nada y Chat Noir se lanzó para atraparlo y apenas sus garras lo rozaron dando otro gol. A todos les había dolido aquel gol, hasta que el árbitro volvió a aparecer.

-Fuera de lugar.

-¡¿Qué?!- el akuma parecía indignado y por unos instantes la cúpula cambió a ser transparente.

-¿Fuera de lugar?- Ladybug parecía confundida y Vulpine sonrió.

-¡Claro! Cuando pasaron a Bee fue un fuera de lugar.- festejó Chat Noir.

-¡Fue suerte!- el akuma gruñó, Chat Noir lanzó la pelota a Vulpine que recobró el balón y pateó la pelota a Ladybug pareció pensar en algo en ese momento. Ladybug pasó al akuma y al otro delantero para patear hacia Vulpine de vuelta pero el macizo defensa lo golpeó y Vulpine cayó al suelo.

-¡Vulpine!- gritó Queen Bee y de otra vez el árbitro apareció y levantó una tarjeta amarilla.

-Falta. Tiro de penal.- la cupula había vuelto a ser transparente y Ladybug sin que se diera cuenta el akuma, movió su yoyo y se dio cuenta que funcionaba.

-Eso es. Por cada falta que se cometa a nuestro favor, pierde su poder sobre el campo.- miró hacia atrás, Chat se había dado cuenta y asintió golpeando sus puños para colocarse en posición.

Vulpine iba a hacer el tiro pero Ladybug le detuvo tomándolo del hombro.

-Creo que alguien más debe hacerlo.- miró a Bee y el iris de esta se empequeñeció.

-¿Yo?

-¿Ella?- preguntó incrédulo el zorro.

-Solo confía en mí.- sonrió y este pareció entender que algo se tenía entre manos. Se hizo a un lado y Queen Bee avanzó con claro pánico. Era la peor en deportes, iba a echarlo a perder, estaba segura de eso, pero antes de tirar Ladybug avanzó.

-Un momento.- el akuma bufó impaciente al ver a Ladybug que se puso entre el akuma y su compañera para cubrirla. Cuando la dejó, Bee sonreía confiada y fue el momento de patear. La pelota pasó por encima, pero el akuma vio algo más.

Algo alargado y dorado estaba unido a su balón y al pie de la heroína, hasta el portero no supo qué hacer cuando la pelota ni llegó, sino que este regresó y Vulpine aprovechó para patear y anotar el primer gol del equipo de los miraculous.

-¡Goool!- gritó Chat Noir y Vulpine gritó eufórico alzando sus brazos. Pero el akuma estaba rabioso.

-¡Eso es contra las reglas!

-Claro que no.- le dijo Ladybug.- No hay regla que especifique que no se puede pegar el balon al pie y hacer que regrese.

-E-Eso...- el árbitro volvió a aparecer.

-Eso es cierto.- el akuma gruñó.

-¡Como sea solo es un gol! ¡Yo sigo ganando!

-No por mucho.- sonrió Ladybug y el portero del akuma lanzó el balón y Ladybug lo interceptó y pateó anotando otro gol antes de que supiese qué pasó. Todos celebraron y el akuma rechinó los dientes.

-Este es mi juego. Nadie me lo quitará.- el portero lanzó y Le Marqueur recuperó su amado balón y esquivó a Vulpine pero Ladybug se lo quitó y avanzó, y al ver que el otro delantero venía, aprovechó hasta que se acercó y se hizo a un lado provocando que este solo pateara el balón. El árbitro volvió a aparecer.

-Saque de banda.- la cúpula volvió a aclararse. Y Ladybug tomó su yoyo.

-¡Lucky Charm!- y del cielo cayó unos guantes de portero rojos con puntos negros.- ¿Y esto?- miró alrededor, vio a Chat Noir y el arco del equipo contrario. Y una idea surgió en su cabeza.

-¡Esperen! Nuestro portero no tiene guantes. ¿No va eso contra las reglas?- el árbitro asintió.- ¡Chat Noir!- lanzó los guantes y Chat los atrapó.- Para cuidar tus garras.- le guiñó y este pareció comprender.

-Entiendo.- Chat se puso el guante izquierdo y luego tomó el derecho. El saque de banda fue hecho por Ladybug que lanzó a Bee que dio un cabezazo, Vulpine interceptó con una chilena, y Ladybug tenía el balón en frente. Pateó, todos tenían el alma en un hilo al estar a punto de terminarse el tiempo y... el balón golpeó el arco.

-¡Ja! ¡Gran tiro Ladytonta!- se burló el akuma pero ella sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Quien dijo que quería anotar?

La cúpula estaba a punto de oscurecerse, pero el gato guardameta del equipo miraculous había salido de la portería, los guantes habían sido la perfecta pantalla para activar su Cataclysm, eran los últimos segundos del juego y el akuma al darse cuenta de su error fue demasiado tarde.

-¡NOOOOO!-

-¡Cataclysm!- tocó la pelota que se oscureció y se destruyó en el aire pasando Chat entre el polvo.- ¡Fin del juego!- anunció Chat Noir y la oscura mariposa apareció de los restos e intentaba ahora huir.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- Ladybug abrió e hizo girar su yoyo para lanzarlo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal! ¡Te tengo!- anunció después de capturar al akuma y dejó ir a la mariposa blanca.- Adios pequeña mariposa. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Todo regresó a la normalidad, la escuela volvió a ser reconstruida y Kyle regresó a la normalidad.

-¿Qué… Qué hago aquí?- los cuatro héroes chocaron puños.

-/¡Bien hecho!/

-¡Menudo partido!- todos vieron a Alya con la cámara en mano y solo sonrieron ya acostumbrados.

Hawk Moth apretó su bastón desde su escondite molesto.

-Podrán haber ganado este juego. Pero al final el verdadero premio será mío.- la gran ventana se cerró sumergiendo de nuevo la habitación en oscuridad.

Al otro día Kyle no parecía gustoso de llegar al instituto. Suspiró al pie de la escalera con total desilusión.

-¡Oye!- alzó la vista y vio a Claude arriba en las escaleras con una bandera de Francia como… ¿capa?

-¿Pero qué haces allí? Vamos, está a punto de comenzar.- bajó las escaleras hasta estar al lado de Kyle.

-¿Qué va a empezar?

-Ya sabes, el partido.- Kyle le miró confundido pero se dejó jalar del brazo por Claude. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la biblioteca abarrotada.- Con permiso, pasen, el invitado V.I.P. ya llegó.- como pudieron entraron y el televisor había sido cambiado por varias pantallas para que todo el mundo pudiese ver el partido.

-¡Al fin llegan!- gritó Kim que su cara estaba por completo pintada de azul, blanco y rojo, y Kyle miró a todos confundido.

-Pero… pero cómo es posible…- Adrien, que tenía una bandera pequeña en mano es quien responde.

-El director fue quien autorizó al final ver el partido.- dijo señalando detrás donde a unos metros estaba el director hablando con unos maestros. Marinette, que como las chicas tenía pequeñas banderas pintadas en la mejilla, también se acercó también.

-Se sintió un poco mal y se dio cuenta que todos estaban unidos, tanto maestros como alumnos deseando ver a su equipo jugar.- Kyle sonrió.

-Muchas gracias. En verdad.

-¡Ya empieza!- dijo Nino que usaba en vez de su típica gorra un sombrero con los colores de la bandera, y guió a Adrien, al igual que Alya guió a Marinette, a sentarse juntos. Adrien sonrió a Marinette que no podía estar más nerviosa.

-Supe que fuiste a hablar de nuevo con el director.

-Bu-Bueno… es que esto significaba demasiado para él. Al menos debía intentarlo hasta el último momento.

-Eres increíble Marinette. Sabes, ¿te digo un secreto?- se acercó a ella para susurrar.- También me alegro que podamos todos faltar a clases porque no he hecho la tarea de la maestra Mendeleiev.- confesó con una sonrisa que a Marinette le pareció algo traviesa y Marinette se mordió el labio inferior intentando no sonreír demasiado, cosa que era inútil. Claude estaba sentado a un lado de Juliet que estaba más atenta a la pantalla que a él.

¡Miren sus uniformes!- exclamó Rose y todos estaban sorprendidos.

-No puede ser.- dijo Alya al ver que los uniformes tenían un escudo dividido en cuatro, donde se veía, un lado rojo con puntos negros, otro negro con una huella de gato verde, otro naranja con una cola de zorro y el último amarillo con una franja negra. Los cuatro chicos quedaron boquiabiertos hasta que detrás de ellos el director gritó.

-¡Vamos equipo!- los cuatro se aguantaron un poco la risa.

-Al parecer los héroes de Paris son los amuletos de la suerte de los jugadores.- dijo Alya y Kyle sonrió.

-No es por menos. Y estoy seguro que donde quiera que estén, ellos también les desean la mejor de las suertes.

Una gran celebración que une a chicos y grandes de todas las edades, eufóricos como uno solo, y tal vez Nino necesite revisar sus costillas después del abrazo de Alya, pero al final una promesa cumplida y el deseo de un sueño qué seguir. ¡Bien hecho Paris!

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Fiuu, sé que tardé pero el calor me derrite las ideas XD Y quienes lo notaron, usé el apellido de uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo francés como tributo. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
